the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Fever
In the process of proving that neither chivalry nor disco is dead. =The Pilot= Personality "Fever" is an optimistic pilot with a cheery disposition and a dream of being a 'big damn hero'. His nice demeanor is as infectious as it is sincere, but he can get a bit obnoxious. He's a fantastic team player, however, and looking past his personal failings, he's a valuable ally. Appearance "Fever" is a man of average height and a lithe build; a natural born pretty-boy. He's got a pale complexion and a tussle of auburn hair framing a smiley face. His eyes are green and bright and his voice is crisp and friendly, like the lead singer of a shitty garage band or your favorite barista. He wears well fitting, 'stylish' clothes with a preference for slacks and button-ups, completing his preppy appearance. On sortie, he wears an infinitely more practical coverall, but the jumpsuit looks both meticulously washed and bleached bright white. At least there seems to be an honesty to his attire, though he's a pair of vanity glasses away from looking like a true douchebag. Relations & Allies As a fresh recruit to the Armor Corps, Fever has no outstanding allegiances or allies, though that may be quick to change. =The Suit= Suit Description Saturday is relatively small for a heavy suit, mostly on the account of an open cockpit; the pilot's harness more resembles a fighter cockpit than a tank interior, more than that it resembles a forklift seat. The pilot's torso and head are completely exposed, save cursory attempts at personal armor and a helmet with visor (more included to mount the HUD than to armor the skull). The sides and back are fortunately better protected in sheets of thick but light alloy, which cover it's armaments, four Laser Rifles and two larger Ion Cannons, and its arms, one of which carrying its plasma shield generator. For its unusual construction, the Saturday is surprisingly agile and performs at and above the level of its contemporaries, moving precisely with a pair of well armored legs, ending in high-speed skates for street-travel. The armor is a beige canvas color with black components and bright red decals. Internals are surprisingly spartan except for an insanely overpowered power-plant and energy management systems. Make no mistake, Saturday might look funky, but it is a fully operational and competent combat suit. Suit Crunch Saturday is a Heavy Tank suit, upgraded with the Sexy enhancement, with 180 generation points remaining. First, 4 Laser Rifles were purchased as well as 2 Ion Cannons, 70 points total, in order to turn every battle into a light-show. Pursuant of this highfalutin idiocy, a Spare Energy Cell has been added for 40 points, as well as a Capacitor for 20 more. To ensure all poor decision making is consciously made by the pilot, a Defensive Maze has been included for 10 points. To improve survivability, a Bulwark of the Weak linked Plasma Shield was added for 35 points total. Soldier AI was added for 10 additional points to improve general performance, as well as Advanced Suit Status for 5 points to improve combat awareness. The strategy of this build is very simple and will hopefully be somewhat reliable; With a high dexterity and middling speed (boosted by skates in urban environments) the Saturday is intended to turn any engagement, even a losing one, into a party: arriving quickly with powerful crowd control and focused fire capability and defensive tools to protect less well defended units. With 6 advanced actions a round the Saturday can distribute 12 shots among enemy light units and drones, as well as focus fire 6 shots each on two enemy targets. Individual weapon failure will likely reduce the build's effectiveness, but the chances of total catastrophic failure are improbable (hopefully). The large number of shots will also allow for critical-fishing behaviors, though the damage per shot for the laser rifle, meaning the Saturday will be less effective against heavily armored targets. Saturday will instead be forced to rely on the more damaging Ion Cannons. High dexterity will also allow solid dodging ability as well as a greater than average crisis-strategy of unarmed melee combat with an average strength. The plasma shield equipped along with the Heavy unit's Harden ability should allow the Saturday to also manage as a fortification under defensive circumstances, though it ought to remain out of any main-tank roles and sustained bombardment situations; it is no fortress class. An obscenely high power stat means that extended missions and engagements should be easily handled. Saturday's vulnerability lies in its straightforward tactics and unsophisticated sensors and systems, both traits that are priorities for upgrades. It's low recovery mean also that it takes a considerable amount of time to return to readiness compared to other units. Upgrades 0 out of 0 awarded points have been spent. =Records= Mission Log Fever has not been on any missions. Confirmed Kills Fever has no confirmed kills. SATURDAY Pilot: "Fever" Stats: Dex 6 Dur 3 (+3 when blocking) Pow 10 Rec 2 Spd 4 Str 4 +10 to Combat, -10 to Dexy (Soldier AI) Faction: Armor Corps Form: Sexy Heavy Tank (20pts) Features: Skates (FREE) AI: Soldier AI (10pts) UI: Manual HUD: Advanced Suit Status (5pts) Comms: Basic Radio Communication Weapons: Ion Cannon x2 (30pts) Laser Rifle x4 (40pts) Upgrades: Capacitor (20pts) Spare Energy Cell (40pts) Defenses: Plasma Shield - Bulwark of the Weak (35pts) Category:Pilots Category:Heavy Category:PACYOA: TE